


Family Matters

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: Cisco's relationship with his brother and mother has been strained since marrying Harry, a fact that might change if he's willing to forgive and accept Harry's help...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 15)(Warnings: Angst, fluff. Yup.)





	Family Matters

Dante was staring at what Cisco affectionately called The Wall of Memories. Neither he nor Harry were the greatest at interior decorating, but Cisco was pretty proud of this particular portion of their apartment. It was a literal collage of framed pictures of all the most important people to them, their memories, their lives played out in images forever. He'd worked really hard on it. And Harry had been so impressed that it was the first thing he'd shown Jesse when she'd come to visit. Dante, however, was staring at it all with a sort of sour expression as he waited for Cisco to find his wallet. 

"So... where is he?" Dante finally asked, tapping on a picture of Harry hugging Jesse from behind, both of them smiling happily. Cisco paused rifling through the couch cushions and glanced up. 

"Harry? He's at work." He responded, feeling a little strange that Dante had even bothered to bring Harry up. It was a sort of unspoken rule between them. Neither of them talked about the fact that Cisco is married to a man, and the world kept spinning. It was pretty much the only way Cisco could even remotely have a relationship with his brother. It was a much harder ordeal with his mother. She was so disappointed, she barely spoke to Cisco anymore. He'd never really pictured his family members as homophobic. But, then again, Cisco had always been the black sheep, the disappointing child. Why shouldn't they reject him for one more thing?

Dante turned away from the pictures, probably aware by now that there was only one of Dante and their mother. The rest were all of Harry, Jesse, Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Joe, Wally and Cisco. The family Cisco had made for himself. "Okay, stop... this is ridiculous." Dante stated, motioning at Cisco, who was shoving a cushion back in place. Cisco stood up slowly, furrowing his brows.

"Um, no wallet equals no money equals no delicious steak in my belly for lunch." Cisco responded, stepping around the couch. He never let anyone pay for him if he could help it. Dante let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, shaking his. 

"Not the wallet, idiot. This..." he motioned behind him to the wall of pictures. "We never talk about this." Cisco paused, glancing at the wall, then shrugged, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, there's a pretty good reason for that, don't you think?" Cisco couldn't help the spite in his tone, moving toward the kitchen area to check the counters, feeling the edges of an argument coming on and really not wanting to barrel into one. He and Dante had a barely functioning relationship. He really didn't want to lose it. But if he pushed him far enough...

"Cisco, you're married." Dante said plainly. Cisco glanced at him, smirking lightly.

"Thanks for the newsflash." He chuckled, looking down at the ring on his finger like it hadn't been there for nearly a year now. He shook his head, moving aside some files and diagrams that were littered all over the island counter. Still no wallet. Dante moved up to the counter, staring Cisco down firmly.

"Look, I know Momma and I reacted badly. It was all kind of... confusing and sudden." Dante began, and Cisco let out an exasperated sound.

"Sudden? Dude, Harry and I were together for over a year before we got hitched. How is that sudden?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "And what's confusing? You knew I dated guys as well as girls."

"I thought it was a phase!" Dante exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd actually settle down with a guy." His face flushed lightly. And Cisco couldn't stop himself from glaring.

"Wow. We're really gonna do this?" He let his arms fall, "Okay. Fine. Yes, I married a man, Dante. I'm happy with a man. That man." He pointed to the pictures on the wall. "Every damn day of my life, I'm happy and a big reason for that is Harry. I don't need or want your approval. I don't care if Momma accepts me or not. I knew right from the start it would be way too much to ask for you both to be happy for me. But I'm over it, Dante. I am sooo over it." Cisco breezed past him and the kitchen area, moving toward the cordoned off bedroom. He started rifling through the laundry basket. He needed to keep his mind on the task, to think of anything but the bubbling anger and hurt he'd tried so hard to forget. Because, yeah... it hurt, like hell. He would love to share his life with Dante and their mother, to talk openly about his happiness, to introduce his husband to them. But sometimes, life just didn't work out that way.

He felt Dante's hand on his shoulder all of a sudden, and Cisco stiffened, straightening up slowly and turning to look at his brother. "Cisco, man..." Dante sighed, "I'm trying to understand, to explain..." he shook his head, letting his hand fall. "Apologize, even. And I'm doing a terrible job at it." Cisco's jaw nearly dropped. All he could do was blink and swallow. "I didn't realize, until I saw those pictures, just how wrong I actually was." Dante looked at Cisco's left hand and the wedding band there. "I've never been the world's best brother. But," he cleared his throat, "I think in some ways we're getting along pretty well. So, I want to try to make it better. I want to be a part of your life, Cisco. Your whole life."

Cisco smiled slowly, then nudged Dante in the shoulder with one hand. "That was sappy, dude." He grinned, and Dante rolled his eyes. "But..." Cisco shrugged, his smile softening, "If you're really serious about it, then yeah. I'd like that. A lot, actually." Cisco wasn't one to hold grudges. And he had to admit, the idea of Dante being a bigger part of his life made him happy. It was a big step, for both of them really. And one Cisco didn't think they'd ever tackle. But Dante had surprised him in the best way possible. And Cisco was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"So you like older dudes, eh?" Dante cracked a lop-sided grin. Cisco sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god, Dante." He muttered, Dante chuckling as Cisco turned toward the bedside table... where his wallet had been sitting the whole time. "Come on, it's time for steak." And a moment later, they were out the door. 

* * *

"You can't just... NOT tell me when you've been tortured!" Jesse exclaimed, standing toe to toe with her father as she read him the riot act. Harry looked far more amused then chastised.

"Didn't want you to worry. Everything turned out fine." He replied, tapping her nose with the end of his multi-tool before going back to tinkering on the density scanner he'd been adjusting. 

"Fine? No, not from what Cisco said." She continued, waving a hand in Ramon's direction. He raised both brows, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Nope, leave me out of it, girly." He said, but couldn't hide all the humor in his tone. Harry gave him a narrow stare.

"Ramon has a big mouth." He said, setting his tool down.

"Dad, come on..." Jesse sighed, gripping Harry's forearm. "You could have died." She said softly. "I don't know what I would've done if..." her voice trailed off, and she shook her head. Harry sighed softly, then pulled her in for a hug. "I know we're living on different Earths, but you can't keep this stuff from me, okay? You just can't." Harry rested his chin on top of her head.

"You do realize it's my job to worry about you, not the other way around, right?" He responded gently. It always amazed Cisco, how different Harry was with Jesse compared to everyone else. Seeing him in 'father mode' was a secret delight of Cisco's. It showed a softer side to the cantankerous scientist that the world rarely got to see. Jesse lifted her head to look at him.

"We worry about each other. That's what family does. So no more hiding this stuff. Promise me." Her tone left little room for argument. Harry smiled a little, then nodded, placing a kiss on Jesse's forehead.

"Promise." One word. Harry's specialty. But it was all that was needed.

"You guys are adorable." Cisco said, grinning from the spinning chair he was lazily swaying back and forth in. Harry and Jesse shot him the same exact look at the same exact time. And Cisco chuckled. "Okay, that's just awesome." He stood up, still grinning like an idiot. He'd been on cloud nine all week. And also quietly nervous about what was coming. 

_Harry was staring at him, both brows raised._ "Really?" _He asked, crossing his arms over his chest._ "What brought that about?" _He added, questioning Dante's sudden turn around. Cisco flipped the pancake, perfectly round -thank you very much, and shrugged._

"I think he just figured out that I'm actually happy." _He explained, leaning his hip against the stove, waving the spatula in a circle,_ "And that a big part of that is this." _He used the spatula for emphasis between the two of them._ "So I said we should all get together for dinner on Friday night." _Harry's expression looked classically blank. But his eyes were running marathons with thought. Cisco just watched him, waiting, knowing how Harry's brain worked._

"Okay." _Harry responded, not moving otherwise. Cisco raised both brows._

"Really? Just like that?" _He asked, setting the spatula down. At the start, when Cisco's family had been very vocally against them, Harry had taken it in stride. He'd been a rock for Cisco, understanding and showing anger only at Cisco being hurt. Harry didn't seem to care what people thought about him. Or most people, Cisco and Jesse excluded of course. So his reaction back then hadn't been all that surprising. Now, though... was he really just that willing to live and let live?_

"Do you want me to be upset? To say no?" _Harry asked, raising a brow._ "If me meeting with your brother is what you want, then I'm all for it." _He stated easily, letting his hands fall._ "Don't expect him to like me, though." _He added, and Cisco smirked. He knew damn well Harry was an acquired taste. He didn't go out of his way to make people dislike him, it simply just happened. Mostly because people couldn't see past Harry's gruff exterior._

"Oh, believe me. I'm figuring in bruised egos and misunderstandings." _He chuckled, turning to flip the pancake again. Harry's willingness to make Cisco happy always left him feeling content. And that contentedness would carry him through the rest of the week._

"You sure you can't stay for dinner tonight?" Cisco asked Jesse as he strode up to the two Wells'. Jesse stepped back from her father. "Ya know, for moral support." Cisco added, motioning his head toward Harry, who rolled his eyes and went back to work without a word. Jesse grinned.

"I wish I could. But I'm in the middle of overseeing a project. It was hell just getting away for the day." She reached out and squeezed Cisco's hand. "Besides, Dad said earlier he'd be on his best behavior. Isn't that right, Dad?" She asked, looking at Harry who just shrugged one shoulder without looking at them. Jesse shook her head and turned her attention fully on Cisco. "It's gonna be great, Cisco. Really." She hugged him then, and Cisco let out a deep breath.

"I really hope so." He muttered softly, feeling the sharp edges of nervousness creep up around the corners. 

* * *

Dinner had gone amazingly well. Or at least amazing by abnormal standards. Harry didn't yell or throw things. Dante didn't make stupid jokes. And the two seemed to be getting along for entirely Cisco's sake, which made him feel all kinds of awesome. Add to that some pretty damn good stuffed ravioli and cheesecake settling in his belly, and it made for one ridiculously happy Cisco Ramon. They went back to the apartment after to hang out for a bit. Cisco made coffee and left the two in the living room as he ducked into the bathroom to breathe for a minute.

He couldn't believe how happy his reflection looked in the mirror. He was grinning ear to ear. “This is really happening.” He said to himself, running both hands through his hair. His brother was actually getting along with his husband. Were pigs flying? 

He chuckled at himself, washing his face and hands, and making his way out. But he stopped just on the other side of the bedroom wall, listening when he heard Dante say, “So why Cisco?” There was a pause. A long one. Cisco could almost imagine the look on Harry's face, a complete blank with thunderous life in his eyes. 

“Your brother is an incredible man.” Harry said, almost gently, like the words meant as much to Harry as they did to Cisco. “He didn't deserve what your family put him through.” Harry added, a little more sternly. And all Ramon could do was cringe. Those were fighting words, in Dante's world. But then there was just a sigh. A shuffling of feet. And then...

“I know. I wish I could explain it, give a good reason for it. But there isn't one. I was being a selfish, ignorant prick. Plain and simple.” Dante's voice was at ease, if a little pained. And Cisco's jaw dropped. Holy shit, pigs were flying.

“I'm glad you're trying to fix things. It means a lot to him. Even if he doesn't really express it.” Harry offered, almost being kind to Dante. 

“You mean a lot to him. I can see it. He really loves you.” Dante replied, sounding completely okay with the stated fact. 

“And I really love him.” Harry admitted easily. 

“Good. Cause... he's still my baby brother. And I will hunt you down if you hurt him.” Dante said, slight humor in his voice. Cisco took that as his cue, and slipped back into view. He sidled right up to Harry, seeing the narrow gaze he was giving Dante. He grinned, sliding a hand around Harry's back to rest on his opposite hip. Harry just eased into him, draping his long arm over Cisco's shoulders.

“So, coffee?” Cisco offered, still grinning like a complete idiot. 

* * *

After Dante left, Cisco was feeling really giddy and hyper, which was something he put to good use by practically attacking Harry. Amazing sex ensued, followed by passing out tangled in bedsheets. The next week went by with Cisco pretty much on cloud nine. Nothing could burst his big round happy bubble. Nope. Or so he thought.

“It's on the counter, Harry.” He said, pulling his other shoe on and tying it. They were getting ready to go to the lab. It was near seven in the morning. And Harry was in grump mode because he hadn't had his morning dose of coffee yet. 

“No, Ramon.” He growled out. “It's not.” Harry nearly slapped down a book onto the haphazard pile of papers, setting his hands on his hips with a deep sigh. At least he wasn't tossing things. Cisco smirked, standing up and tugging his shirt down into place before wandering over to the brooding Wells. He pushed some of the papers aside, and found exactly what he was looking for. He handed the CCJitters Frequent Coffee card to Harry, who clenched his jaw and took it. “Not a word.” He said, pointing at Cisco. He chuckled.

“Come on, grump. Let's go get some java.” He stepped past Harry and grabbed his jacket off the peg by the door, along with his keys off the little magnetic strip, then opened the door. “We'll do some shopping on the way ho-” He stopped halfway through his sentence, staring out into the hallway, feeling every inch of him go completely numb with surprise. He felt Harry's warm presence behind him, and almost instantly backed into him for comfort, a completely instinctual result to the sight of who was standing in the hallway... his mother.

“Hello, Francisco.” She said gently, her face holding its usual unimpressed expression as she glanced from Cisco to Harry, blinked and looked back at her son. Cisco swallowed, forcing himself to stand up tall but didn't move away from Harry, who thankfully rested a warm hand on Cisco's side. 

“Momma...” he said, his voice coming out cracked and he cleared his throat. “What are you doing here?” He asked, brows furrowing. She was dressed for work. She worked the desk as a receptionist at the Hilton Hotel in the center of the city. She was wearing a maroon woman's business suit with a white button up shirt and a gold tinted name tag. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” She asked, her voice holding a tinge of scolding. 

“We were heading to-” Cisco began, but Harry gripped his side a little more firmly, pushing Cisco slightly aside and opening the door wider. 

“Mrs. Ramon.” Harry said firmly, motioning for her to come in. Cisco's brows raised, and he was sure his mouth was set in a permanent 'o' shape out of surprise. His mother's expression turned from stern to uncertain, and curious, as she stepped past both men, unhooking her purse from her shoulder as she stepped completely in. Cisco glared at Harry, mouthing, 'What are you doing?' to which Harry just shrugged and closed the door. 

Cisco's mother wandered into the open concept apartment, taking everything in, soaking it all up in that quick way of hers. Her eyes only lingered on the pictures on the wall. And then she turned to look at them both. Harry's hands were now in his pockets, and he was standing there calm as could be, completely at ease in his own skin and in this awkward situation that had Cisco's head reeling.

“Dante and I have been talking.” She said, setting her purse down on the chaotic mess of the island counter. “And he has brought... several things to my attention.” She let her hands rest open and easy at her sides as she stared Cisco down. He felt like he was suddenly a kid again, being told he wasn't as good as Dante, or he wouldn't amount to much. 

“L-like what?” He nearly stammered. He was practically hugging his jacket to himself, the keys in his hand held so tight he was practically digging them into his palm. Harry moved very slowly, coming up beside and slightly behind him, letting Cisco lean into him for comfort. God, he needed that right now. His mother watched, catching Harry's quiet stare. The two of them seemed to be having a strange battle of wills before she finally looked back at Cisco.

“The fact that I...” she sighed then, all strictness leaving her face, “I have been a horrible mother, Francisco.” Her voice cracked, her face crumpled, and her eyes went instantly wet. And what did Cisco do? He froze. Turned into a statue. A pigeon could have pooped on him and he'd have let it. Suddenly, his head was empty except for her words, bouncing around like a ping pong ball without a destination. His mouth went dry. And he felt... pain. Anger. Sadness. She moved toward them both, and Cisco felt Harry go rigid. Ramon knew why. Harry wanted to protect him. But he also knew that no one could protect him from this. And then, as if her sudden admission wasn't shocking enough, she moved forward even more and grabbed both of them by the arms. He could feel her fingers shaking as a tear escaped her eye. And Harry went as still and frozen as Cisco. 

“Did I wake up in the Twilight Zone?” He muttered toward Harry, who nudged him.

“Ramon.” His voice warned. And Cisco's mother shook her head, a sad smile playing on her lips.

“Oh, Francisco. I know... I know I do not deserve it. I know I cannot make up for the hurt I caused you. But I am so hoping that you'll forgive me. That you and your... husband... will let me try?” She asked, squeezing both of their arms at the same time and giving them equally yearning glances.

“I don't... I'm not sure what to say.” Cisco finally breathed out, the tension in his body rippling down into nothing. He swallowed, staring at his mother and feeling completely out of sorts. “I just... I need a minute.” And he peeled himself away, moving toward the Japanese paper wall and disappearing behind it, tossing his stuff on the bed and dragging his hands down his face. It was quiet in the apartment suddenly. Too quiet. 

“Dante has told me many things about you.” His mother finally spoke up, to Harry, her voice shaken. “I... I need you to know, this wasn't about the fact that you're a man.” She continued. He heard Harry move, stepping away from her. Cisco knew that distance was a good way for Harry to keep from getting upset. “I didn't understand, and I didn't try to.” She continued, urging, “I didn't stop to care what Cisco would want. Only what I thought he should.” Cisco moved to peek around the wall. He saw Harry standing with his back to her, hands on his hips. His eyes were closed, jaw clenched in frustration. He was doing everything he could to keep himself from snapping at her. And dammit if that didn't make Cisco love him more instantly.

Finally, Harry turned, letting his hands drop. “You hurt him.” He told her firmly as he turned back around. “You took his happiness and tried to make it feel like something wrong and unforgivable.” Harry's voice was calm, but Cisco knew he was seething anger inside. He should go out there, stop this. But he couldn't get himself to move away from that wall, watching their interaction like a deer in headlights. “Cisco, your son, is quite possibly the greatest man I've ever known. He did not deserve that pain. Especially not from you. You're his mother.” The last sentence was said a lot harsher than anything else. But then Harry sighed, shaking his head. And then Cisco's mother was moving, tears painting her cheeks.

“I know.” She said gently, offering a warm and sad smile. “What I did is unforgivable. But I promise you, I will not stop trying to make it right.” She was staring up at Harry with such a hopeful look that it made Cisco's heart hurt. And then her expression turned thoughtful, and she nodded firmly. “You really love him, don't you.” She stated. And Harry's face sobered. He nodded, once. Wordlessly.

“I love him, too, Momma. For the record.” Cisco said as he finally stepped completely out, moving toward them both with purpose. “Truth is, I want you in my life. I always did. And if you're serious about this, about... accepting us,” he motioned to Harry, “Then a lot of things have to change.” He'd never spoken to her so firmly in his life. But hearing Harry's words, seeing how his mother had reacted, had lit a new fire in his head. He put his hands on his mother's shoulders, “I love you, Momma. But I love Harry, too. If anyone forces me to choose, it's gonna be him.” He looked over at Harry, whose face had gone blank, but he could see the affection in his eyes. Cisco's mother moved into him and hugged her son so tight, Cisco thought he'd suffocate. Then she pulled back, smiling, wiping at her cheeks.

“I will never ask you to choose, my boy.” She said, moving a hand to Cisco's face and caressing his cheek gently. “I love you so.” Cisco smiled, slowly, then nodded.

“So... not the Twilight Zone?” He asked, grinning afterword. And she rolled her eyes at him, but chuckled. And Harry watched contentedly. This may not have been how Cisco had seen the day starting. But it was definitely a good surprise.

* * *

That night, Cisco was laying on the bed, staring up at the vaulted ceiling in the lamp light. Harry was sitting up beside him, his back to the headboard, fingers moving randomly on his tablet screen. “This is a good thing.” Cisco said, unfolding his hands off his stomach and glancing at Harry who never took his eyes off the screen. “Right?”

“Mm.” Harry responded, adjusting his glasses with one hand before swiping at the screen again. Cisco rolled his eyes and sighed, pushing himself up and turning into Harry, grabbing the tablet away from him. “Ramon...” Harry said, glaring, reaching for the tablet, but Cisco kept it out of his reach, tossing it to the end of the bed and then straddling Harry, sitting down on his blanket covered legs.

“You're not listening to me.” Cisco pouted, crossing his arms. Harry raised a single brow, then took his glasses off, setting them on the nightstand.

“Yes, I am.” He stated, then settled his hands on Cisco's thighs. “And yes, Ramon. Your brother, and now your mother trying to make amends is a very good thing.” Cisco felt himself sigh, looking down at Harry's torso.

“Then why do I feel so weird about it?” He asked, and Harry reached up with one hand, gently pulling Cisco's arms apart. He let his hands fall to Harry's sides, pulling his eyes back to Harry's face. “Shouldn't I be more enthusiastic?” Harry tilted his head slightly, watching him.

“Not at all.” Harry responded softly. “You're so used to being hurt, to being trampled on, that you're waiting for the other shoe to drop. I don't think you really trust this sudden turn around.” Cisco furrowed his brows in thought.

“Yeah.” He agreed, glad that Harry could put into words what he couldn't.

“Cisco.” Harry said his first name, completely catching his attention because he didn't do that very often. “People can change. Especially when it comes to you.”

“What does that mean?” Cisco asked quietly, and Harry smiled a little.

“You make me better every day.” He responded affectionately. And Cisco sighed, shaking his head before leaning into Harry and pressing their foreheads together.

“You really think they're going to change?” He asked, sliding his hands up to Harry's warm chest. Harry shrugged, one of his hands moving to Cisco's side. 

“I don't know. But I think it's worth the risk.” He brought his free hand up to Cisco's hair, brushing the strands back. “And no matter how it turns out, I'll be right here.” Cisco pulled his head back a little, staring at the swirling blue flecks in Harry's eyes.

“Thank you, Harry. For... for being so good about this. I don't think I could get through it without you.” Cisco said with a sigh. Harry smiled, bright and warm, making Cisco feel all sorts of fuzzy.

“That's what a husband is for.” he whispered, and then he brushed his lips over Cisco's, so sweet and chaste. “Get in bed.” He ordered then. “Time for sleep.” Cisco complied, but not before kissing Harry once more for good measure. A minute later, the light was off and Cisco was playing little spoon, hugging Harry's arm tightly against him. He could feel Harry's warm breath against his hair and the back of his neck. “Love you.” Harry whispered lazily in the dark. And Cisco just sighed, feeling more of the unease leave his body.

“Love you, too.” He whispered back. 

He didn't know how this would turn out. He had a feeling Dante would stick to the new promises, but his mother's acceptance was uncharted territory that Cisco didn't know how to navigate. It was hard to put trust and belief in someone who had let him down and hurt him repeatedly. It made him infinitely glad he had Harry. Because though he and Harry had their fair share of disagreements, disappointments and fights, even hurt each other sometimes, the love was real. It was concrete. And they fought for each other endlessly, unwilling to give up on one another. And that meant literally everything to Cisco. He meant what he said before. If anyone wanted him to choose between Harry and someone or something else, Cisco would always, everydamntime, choose Harry. Because Harry chose him, too. He'd proven how much he wanted this life with Cisco. He'd sacrificed for this life. Choosing Harry back was the least Cisco could do. Loving him back was the only thing he could do. The only thing he ever wanted to do. Even if he was living in the Twilight Zone now, that was the one truth that would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
